


"Do you believe in aliens?" [March 10th]

by words_are_like_colors



Series: Veraspromptchallenge: March [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slight cuddling, oikawa is mentioned/talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors





	"Do you believe in aliens?" [March 10th]

"Do you believe in aliens?" 

Turning around in his place, Hinata looked over at the bed where Kageyama laid. He was propped up on his pillow, knees pulled up to his chest as he scrolled through his phone. 

This question pricked his interest, it was only rarely that Kageyama would mention anything superstitious, especially in front of someone like Hinata who is scared easily. So, he jabbed his pen into its bag before shutting his homework books and getting up on the bed next to Kageyama. "Why?"

Kageyama handed the phone over. "Oikawa keeps posting stuff about aliens, it is annoying." 

After scrolling through the insta feed, which was littered with Oikawa's alien and Iwaizumi obsession, Hinata gave him the phone back and sighed. "Why do you even follow him?" Despite the disgruntled look on his face, Hinata felt it was safe to lift Kageyama's arm and draw it across his shoulders so he could cuddle up to him. Thankfully, Kageyama did nothing more than just draw him closer. 

"He was getting annoying." He was silent for a moment, just scrolling through the photos before elaborating. "He somehow got my number and wouldn't stop messaging me until I answered." 

"Bah, he needs to back off," Hinata whined, glaring daggers at the picture of Oikawa that was present on the screen. "It is annoying, half the time he hates you but the other half of the time he is desperate for your attention... I wish he would just hate you." 

" _What_?" 

"Huh?" Kageyama's voice was so full of shock that it surprised Hinata, causing him to look up at him. 

"You..." He stared speechlessly, his eyes widening until the words spilled out, "How could _you_ hate someone? I thought you were friends with everyone." 

"Well, I don't hate him hate him." He said, sounding more simple than it actually was. "I just want him to leave you alone-- even if that means he hates you! If he hated you, then he would never speak to you." 

Kageyama tapped his phone against his chin, processing what Hinata just said. Taking a breath, he spoke his thoughts slowly. "I think... I think he does hate me completely... he thinks I am better, right?" Hinata nodded. "So, he is probably annoying me to get my attention so I... so he can feel like he is better than... but--"

"Oh! I got you! He--" 

Kageyama's hand clamped down on the top of his head, the phone creating a resounding thump as he dropped it. "Boke, don't interrupt me." After a glare, he loosened up; he relented his hold but kept his hand in his hair, gently running them through the orange strands. He continued, "Oikawa is jealous and afraid, and he hates me for that... but I do not think he wants me dead, kind of hate, just beat me down and feel like he is better kind of hate." 

"You talked to Suga, didn't you?" Hinata started to absentmindedly play with the hem of Kageyama's shirt. "I wish I was as observant as him! He is so smart." He started to pout but that drifted away as Kageyama started to talk again.

"Ah... yes," His averted his eyes, clearly embarrassed by this. "Suga helped. And even if you aren't that observant, you have other strengths." 

\---  
They laid and talked for a while, drifting in and out of discussion about Oikawa among other things. It was getting late and Hinata was starting to relax into sleep against Kageyama's chest as he muttered, "No, I do not believe in space aliens, only in people who are difficult to understand that hide behind masks."


End file.
